When Left Up To Snape
by ancient midnight
Summary: Lily returns from the dead, but only seems to have eyes for Snape. With no memory of Harry can they become a family together? Will they help Harry fight the Dark lord? set during 2nd year. more about the Snape/Harry mentorship than Lily.
1. Night Long Detention

A set of detentions with Snape. written because I have to wait for a book to continue my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Night Long Detention<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter One

2011/07/15

Harry knocked on Professor Snape's office door for his detention.

"Come in." The door opened on it's own. Harry hesitates to come in though. Snape is no where to be seen. "I said come in!"

Harry darted into the office feeling the door barely miss hitting him as it slammed shut behind him.

"You," Harry jumps as Snape snarls behind him, "Will be writing lines tonight." With a flick of his wrist a neat piece of parchment floated over to land in Harry's hand. "Several hundred lines."

Fortunately, Harry's jaw dropped open in shock so he didn't argue his way up to 1500. Professor Snape gestured to the spare desk along the wall and waited for Harry to sit down.

"If you so much as fidget I'll be back with another detention," he glared down Harry then turned and briskly glided out of the room through a side door.

Harry watched him go trying not to say anything. Huffing to himself, Harry got out his things to write the required lines.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry gasped, followed by a largely unhealthy amount of cursing later.

"_People who attempt to fool their superiors with simple lies and mischievous thoughts are delinquent fools who need strict disciplinary action. I am such an idiot who used misdirected schemes in my attempt to avoid the people helping the achievement of my education. I am apologetic and boldheadedly ask your forgiveness, even knowing that I am undeserving of such an elaborate gift._"

Cursing Snape the entire time, Harry set to work. Checking his watch Harry realized that there was no way he would be finished before curfew. He would probably be here well after midnight.

Harry shifted the quill in his hand numerous times, but no matter what he did, his hand hurt. Three hours had passed and Harry knew there was no way that his lines were even halfway. glancing back at his sheets he decided that at least a hundred had been done, maybe even a little more. in five minutes it would be curfew though, and Snape hadn't come back to check on him. If he new the spell, Harry would have copied the first few pages and maybe changed it around a little. One of the many times Harry wished he listened to Hermoine.

Harry switched hands boredly, trying to work the cramp out of his regular one. The first few lines scratched sloppily, but they got a little better after half the paragraph. He was unpleasantly surprised to find his left hand could only write a few lines before it too had cramped up. By the time Harry had worked out the cramping ratio of both hands Snape's old clock was ringing midnight.

Harry spared the door what had to be the hundredth look of the evening before he counted up his lines. Then recounted, as that couldn't have been right. Harry groaned, only 236! A quick glance around the floor told Harry he hadn't lost anything.

Either way, he was tired and he had practice tomorrow. And Snape still wasn't out, he was probably waiting to be asked. Harry wondered if Snape was going to be angry that he hadn't come to get his professor at curfew.

Knocking at the door and even trying the handle was a waste of time. Harry knocked for a good half hour and Snape never came out. It would serve him right that his student left for bed, but the door was locked. Harry was locked inside the office, and couldn't even hear anything from outside the room. There was nothing, no potion hissing, no grumbling grouchily or prefects in the hall, nothing.

Harry threw himself in his chair, picking up the quill again, if he kept on like this, he'd run out of ink before he finished these lines.

* * *

><p>Snape knew he had forgotten something, it was nagging at the back of his mind. If he weren't halfway through a very important potion he would have stopped to think on it. As it was the students were all in bed, the wards were safe and sound and he only had three minutes to stir in the Mandrake hairs.<p>

He decided whatever it was could wait until later though. The potion turned a violent purple and Snape tossed in a solvent before it could explode. That was close, he had to figure out what had done that.

* * *

><p>Harry had stopped caring about counting the lines, or playing around or even his hours numb hand. He had rummaged through Snape's storage (for the students so technically it wasn't stealing.), and his desk top (nothing to say there) and he had completely run out of ink or paper. About an hour had past since he was just writing the lines down on a blank paper he knew a spell that would fix it up for him later anyways. the whole paper front and back would be filled with lines on top of lines and if Snape didn't like it, he could talk to Harry's Head of House. Harry was going to.<p>

He didn't know why he was stuck here all night, but he knew from past experience that speaking back to a professor did not equal a night stuck in a room with no bathroom. And he wasn't even really guilty, he'd only slightly fibbed about why his homework wasn't done. Saying 'oh professor, my trunk was locked in the bottom of the stairs all summer' was far too close to whining for Harry's liking.

He had just put down his last dot when the door popped open. Harry hurried out before it could change it's mind.

Harry at least expected the sun to be coming up at such an early hour, but it was still pitch black outside. Not caring if he was caught, Harry made a break for the first washroom he could find.

Harry barely had to sneak at all, no one was around this early in the morning, he made it all the way to Gryffindor tower without bumping into a single person or ghost.

The Fat Lady's snores could be heard all across the corridors. Harry wasn't sure how she could possibly hear him above all that noise, but she woke up when Harry called her. Well, barely woke up.

Her snores stopped, and Harry repeated the password. She opened one eye, and the portrait creaked open. Running upstairs, Harry lay down to at least get a few hours sleep before practice.

* * *

><p>review please. this won't be too long, I'm just testing the waters, maybe two or three more chapters? Tell me what you want in it though, and I will try to oblige.<p> 


	2. Spreading the News

A set of detentions with Snape. written because I have to wait for a book to continue my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Spreading the News<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Two

2011/07/20

Harry awoke the next morning as a horde of people jumped up and down on his bed. He was tossed up and down until he successfully managed to untangle himself from his sheets.

"GAH-umph" Harry yelled hitting the floor. Someone jumped down with a thud by his head.

Wood crouched down by his head whispering, "I don't care how late your detention was, we have training to get to."

Feeling a little hurt, Harry sat up to tell him, "You should."

"C'mon Harry-"

"we gotta get to the field early-"

"or Marcus will steal the field again!" They finished together, still bouncing on the bed. One of them holding three brooms in his hand.

One of the other boys moved their curtains, "Harry just go! It's way too early!"

"Yeah, quiet you," Ron yelled not even getting up.

"OUT!" Dean ordered from under his pillow.

Then Seamus disappeared behind his curtain again. The quidditch team froze for a whole minute, watching the curtain.

"Okay-"

"Going," the other twin added, helping Oliver drag Harry out.

They met up with the girls in the common room, and somewhere in between Harry had changed into his Quidditch robes. Angella handed Oliver his broom.

"What the-" Harry looked down at himself.

"That was me, we don't have time to wait!" Oliver tossed Harry's pajammas on the couch.

"Now team, fall in, we're running to the pitch. You can thank Harry for the nice warm up!"

The jog there was filled with sarcasm and groaning. There was no one else around this early in the morning, and they were more than ten minutes early.

Harry couldn't believe that Oliver could somehow get his laundry (with it his robe), get his broom, make sure everything was set for quidditch in the worste case scenario, but not realize his player was missing for an entire night.

"Now listen up, we are going to have tryouts. . ." and so the torture began. Oliver had them flying formations, and doing tricks until halfway through breakfast.

"Harry, you seemed a little tired today-"

He saw red, and besides wanting to hit his Captain, there was only one thing to do. "Yeah, you didn't notice I was gone 'til four in the morning! I got locked in a room during my detention!"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked concerned.

"You tick off Snape that bad-"

"during you detention?"

"No, he had something to do, and the doors all locked. I was stuck there for hours, look, I even hurt my hands," Harry held them out. They were still sore from the writing, and stiff too. Like he had been scrubbing pots all night instead.

That caught Wood's attention, he snatched the hands and dragged them close to his face to get a closer look. He took his time assessing the damage and ignoring Harry's complaints. When he finished, he began dragging Harry back to the castle.

"We'll have to get you to the hospital wing and get it checked out. I don't want my star seeker out of the game because he couldn't use his hands."

* * *

><p>Meawhile Snape awoke as usual for a Satuarday morning at 8 o'clock. Having only had five or six hours sleep made him drowsy and feel even more grumpy than usual. the knot in his stomache didn't make matters any better.<p>

It was mid stretch that Snape froze in shock, the detention! Tossing his blankets aside, Snape grabbed his wand and ran out the side door of his quarters. With a wave of his wand his dressing robes changed into his usual teaching robes, with another, the door that connected his potions lab and office sprang open.

"Potter, you imbecile-" Snape cut himself off taking a look around. The chair he had sat Potter at yesterday wasn't pushed in. Minerva must have come to get the boy at curfew, he decided.

Snape quickily cleaned up the mess the student had made. Banishing the parchment, Snape headed back to his quarters through his potion's room.

At lunch, Snape was careful heading up to the teaching table, but Minerva seemed civil enough. She was frowning down at the students. Snape left her to it, only glad that the headmaster was away on business still. One angry cat at a time, he'd say.

"Poppy told me Potter was in the hospital wing. He mildly spranged his wrists, both of them." Snape nodded along, wondering what this had to do with him.

"Tryouts have been posponed, you can tell Flint he can take Griffindor's time. We'll take yours."

Snape nodded again "I will tell him. now I have something to tell you, I have no idea why Potter hasn't come running to you like a trantrum-run infant to his- Minerva, are you even listening?"

"hmm?" Minerva turned to look at him.

"Anyways, as I was saying; I don't know why the brat hasn't come crying to you."

"What brat?"

"Potter."

"He was in the hospital wing I told you."

"Not about that, he was serving detention yesterday. And you know that potion I was working on? that delicate one?"

"Yes, what does one have to do with the other? I mean besides the obvious?" Minerva was starting to look cranky and impatient.

"I fixed the flaw." she gasped, as he had known she would over this news. Her eyes light up and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Unfortunately, I had a student serving detention at the time. I left them alone-"

"You should never leave them alone!"

"I did, and then forgot about them in my office."

Minerva still looked mifffed, but nothing could dampen her spirits from his previous news. "so Potter spent the night in your office? and I suppose you yelled at him this morning too?"

"No, he was gone this morning, the door was charmed to open one his lines were complete."

"Did you leave the name of your house elf? so that the boy was at least supervised and able to get food and drink?"

"No," Snape answered, knowing he was in for a lecture now.

* * *

><p>I was going to have McGonagal go nuts on Snape for leaving harry there, but then I realize it was improbable. no one cared when Snape struck harry in the fifth book, and numerous professors have taken harry and pinned him against a wall, or grabbed his robes. Dumbledore included.<p>

Wizards do not seem to think of their children as we do. if someone locked my sister in a room all night, I'd freak out and someone would lose their job. Speaking of sisters, sis, did you notice harry got the same injury you did, writing all day then all night on your novel?

Review if you think differently, o r want a faster update, or anything of the sort.


	3. Potions

this chapter is dedicated to. . . t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i. . He nagged me to get this out. in the best way of course. Thanks fan ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Potions<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Three

2011/08/17

"So, we will continue practice this evening-" Oliver was telling his assembly, "Just as we planned. Potter you'll have to be careful n-"

"No practice! How can he practice without using his hands? I said rest not go jumping forty feet down to the ground!"

"He can be the quaffle!" Fred chipped in.

"We'll catch him-"

"While tossing him around!"

"Quiet Weasley, of course we will make it a light practice-" the team snorted to themselves. "where Potter will be held in place by a sticking charm! and will have to evade other members and the bludgers!"

"Poppy shook her head, "no, no, no, I will not release him just to have him crack his head open or break an arm or come back bleeding because his teammates are unsafe!"

"I will expect Potter back here during your practice."

* * *

><p>Snape was furious by the time he managed to escape the lioness' worry. "Neglectful" was used to term his habits several times and so was "childish", "selfish", "arrogant" and "pigheaded". Snape was even told he could not attend his own detentions tonight. Minerva insisted that he help Pomphrey instead with her inventory.<p>

A detention all on it's own given straight from the deputy headmistress. And it was one he couldn't back out of before that cat had told the Headmaster.

"oh Albus, Severus can't stay for desert, he's needed at the hospital wing. He volunteered to help Poppy sort her inventory."

And of course the Headmaster had to loudly thank the teacher, sending him on his way without a word in edgeways. Snape had half a mind not to show up at all and let them figure out he wasn't a school boy.

He could spend the night doing all kinds of things. He could work on his potion, or read old potion journals. . . or maybe turn in early to bed. Unfortunately, halfway to his chambers, he remembered that he had no idea which potions Poppy needed.

* * *

><p>Potter showed up right on time for missing his practice. Oliver insisted if he couldn't participate, he could study the old moves of other seekers again. So he had a book of seekers and their famous moves tucked under his arm. Just in case Madam Pomfrey had nothing to do.<p>

Potter cracked open his book sitting down on what had been dubbed his bed and waited for the healer to appear. She was going to come any second, she always did and he wanted to read more on this one move.

He might have the skills now to try it out. With the team though of coarse. the largest danger was apparently flying off the broom when it turned.

If he could master it though, he could turn a lot faster. Up to 40% faster. Harry doubted it, his broom was already pretty fast, he doubted anyone could turn 40% faster. That was-a wide grin spread across his face-that was just instantaneous!

"What are you grinning about Potter?" Harry jumped straight off the bed and managed to turn around in the same move. He managed not to scream, but he could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Snape stood still towering over him, his most menacing expression on his face. How he had managed to sneak up behind Harry when he was facing the door, he didn't know. Maybe he really was a heartless vampire. He certainly looked like one at the moment.

They both stood still for a moment.

"Mr. Potter, is that you? come give us a hand dear," Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out the medicine closet door. "We're taking inventory."

"O-okay," Harry slid by the professor who still didn't move. Snape let him pass just barely, then snapped his robes back as though Harry were a contaminant.

Harry glared at him over his shoulder. Stupid git.

Poppy put her hand on his shoulder, leading him to her shelf of different blood potions.

"Just check this list here dear," Harry took the clipboard and started counting. All the while working hard to ignore the big bat behind him sending him sneers and glares every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Snape took great joy out of watching Potter tense everytime he glared or even looked at him. Snape watched as Potter's shoulders hunched until he had shrunk a few inches before turning back to the shelf of bone potions.<p>

Skelegrow was never used, and wouldn't expire any time-a light tapping caught his attention.

Poppy stood with her clipboard and a stern expression. A glance at Potter told him he'd been caught. "So Severus, what potion have you been working on lately?"

Snape scowled, "I'm sure you know."

"But Harry here doesn't and I think it would be _educational_ for him." a pointed look told him she was talking about more than timing or ingredients. Potter was watching them both in boredom.

"It's none of his business!" Snape hissed.

"Why? It's just a potion," Potter asked.

"Because I said so, Poppy. It isn't any of **his** business."

"I quite disagree-"

"That's okay Potions suck anyways," Potter told them both.

Snape twirled around, "What did you say? you had better be happy that I am not giving you a week's detention for that!" He slammed his clipboard down.

"Severus!" Poppy scolded, quickly checking the potions. "be careful, and Potter, that's enough of that. you may apologize to your professor now."

Potter looked absolutely defiant, but surprisingly he didn't even hesitate to turn to Snape. "I apologize," he said slowly.

* * *

><p>Long after the last potions had been counted and everything was put in order, Snape pulled out his potions journal again.<p>

This Potion was his life goal, it was the reason he could get up every morning and the reason he could function through life. The potion took ten years to brew and Snape was already mostly though the tenth year. A few more weeks and it would be done.

Dumbledore had ensured he had more than enough supplies. But the near loss of the entire potion yesterday had cost Snape dearly. he wasn't sure if he could go through that again. It might just end him to be that close to losing the potion.

Writing down a few more notes, Snape focused on what he had learned; the nearly corrosive state the potion had turned enabled the ingredients to reach their farthest potential.

It wouldn't be long now before everything was taken care of. This Potion would give him power, prestige, money.

Everything that the dark lord and Dumbledore offered and everything-**EVERYTHING** that they promised. All in one large cauldron.

Dumbledore had better have a potions teacher ready just in case. Snape knew that this may go wrong.

* * *

><p>As I said before, you have one person to thank for this story. and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going in a new direction with this, and yes, it will be severitus eventually.<p> 


	4. It Was Already A Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>It Was A Rough Day To Begin With<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Four

2011/08/24

Harry curled up on his bed trying to read. the seventh years were all down in the common room talking about their exams that weren't for months yet. They had been arguing for the last few hours whether or not it was too early to start studying for them.

Harry blamed Hermione for this, she had brought up the dreaded Newts and the common room had gone wild. Their head of House would probably be here any minute to quiet them down. People were yelling that they could wait until at least Christmas to start studying, while others wondered why they had wasted six years of schooling without studying for this exam.

Of course, the other years could not be supportive to either side. Fred and George were the loudest saying that they had began studying their first year for such exams and then turning around to exclaim that NEWTS were unimportant and you could even make up for them taking an easy test during the summer.

* * *

><p>Snape was in a bright mood all morning. Even having had no sleep, there was a bounce in his stride as he gleefully took points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both for a couple kissing in the hall and in the same breath managed to take points from Gryffindor for no reason at all. After all, they must have done something, so why not let them think he already knew about it?<p>

He took the long way, walking all the way up the students' table to get to his seat. This ensured that the other houses lost a good twenty points each with him passing, and the Slytherins that needed him for a quick word were able to do so.

After a quick conference with Flint about the proper practice time with the Hufflepuff beaters in the hospitalwing and he was finally able to sit in his seat.

"30 points Severus? before breakfast?" Minerva poked at her eggs in frustration.

"Is something the matter? Has the rules of this institution changed since I fell asleep late last night?"

Minerva glared at him, but took a bite instead of playing the game today. Severus reached for the bowl that usually held his eggs. It was empty.

* * *

><p>Harry was playing chess with Ron in the common room. Having finished his homework first (A big thing in and of itself but this was a special event) and just finished studying, Harry was really looking forward to the break.<p>

A short practice was just two hours away. Oliver had not been able to get the field from Hufflepuff for longer than the hour before dinner. He decided that he was going to push his team to the limit this year and they were all feeling the stress.

Heck, Harry did his homework and studied just so he wouldn't have to talk statistics with Oliver again. That turn he had been looking at was going to be mastered by Halloween, Oliver promised.

Quidditch was great on it's own, but that didn't mean that Harry wanted to talk through the moves fifty times without actually going out on his broom.

"Move your knight to E3 and it's checkmate, mate!" the king turned around to tell Harry.

"Really?" Harry leaned forwards to check. Sure enough, right behind Ron's defense, it was perfect!

"Nooo," Ron groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"Potter, I got the field!" Wood yelled across the room, running over.

"Alright, just let me-" Harry watched as his game was lost when Wood knocked into the pieces.

"Oh thank God!" Ron muttered at the same time Harry said, "Hey."

"We'll that's a tie, Harry. Go on to practice!" Ron hurriedly packed his set away.

Dragging his heels, Harry got up and followed Oliver to drag the twins downstairs.

Changed and ready a record breaking two minutes later, the Gryffindor team chattered their way down to the field, chattering about pin-point turns and underhand passes. Harry was arguing the fine point of turning at incredibly fast paces with Katie by the time they entered the field.

Harry frowned, this was going to suck, he didn't want to be sitting on the wet grass on a perfect flying day like this. And then watching his team practice without him, while he was sitting there alone and bored._ It's not like it's a game,_ Harry thought to himself.

Seeing Harry's expression, Oliver clapped him on the back, taking the moment to have a private word with him. "It's not all bad, watching practice is almost as much fun as watching a game. And you can help me from the ground. I usually have to ask Lee or few other Gryffindors to come watch, but you can help me instead," Oliver whispered to him.

"Well, come on team, up!" Oliver ordered loudly, blowing his whistle. Watching them together, he and Harry took a few moments to ensure the team was warmed up and riding right. Harry used his fine eyes to see the tiny details, and Oliver used his _fine personality_ to get them in order.

"Alright Harry, stay down here, and tell me if anyone starts to slip again. Oh, and see if you can think of a way that Angela will be able to play in that strategy I was telling you about. The one with Katie's strong flying skills."

"The one where she flies up?" Harry asked as Wood mounted the broom.

"That's the one." Oliver threw a grin over his shoulder and kicked off.

He wasn't twenty feet in the air before there was a shout from across the field.

"Flint's here!" One of the girls shouted. they were too close together for Harry to tell which one it was.

The group of Slytherins looked ready to practice as far as Harry could see. They had their robes on, and even took off the ground to meet the team.

Harry watched as the two captains spoke. He already knew what this was about, Snape had taken their practice again. The team landed angrily, stomping their way up to the castle.

"Practicing too much? That's the reason Professor Snape said we couldn't practice!' Oliver told his team. he had the letter in his hand, and kept glancing at it.

Angela nudged him painfully nodding at the castle steps.

"Mr. Potter come with me. The rest of you go on," Snape sneered at their group.

Seeing them hesitate, Snape snapped, "Ten points for not being prepared Potter, and a Detention you will be serving now." He reached forward and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him up the steps and away from the stunned quidditch team.

* * *

><p>A head of dark red hair pulled herself from the cauldron. She couldn't believe she had missed it. The explosion had taken out half of her office. She didn't have the money to start over, even with help from the headmaster or her friends. And to be honest, she didn't have the time. Going back to ten years would be just too much to take.<p>

Shaking her head, Lily could only cry at the ruined potion still in the cauldron. There was no way to bring her husband and child to her, she would have to be the one to leave. Decision made, Lily rushed to clear her eyes enough to see and start gathering the ingredients that she needed.

She still had a few hours to make the necessary changes.

* * *

><p>Snape dragged the boy all the way to the dungeons, snarling and glaring the entire way. For the first moment Harry was too shocked to do anything but try to stumble to keep up. When he came to his senses though, he tried to pry his arm out of Snape's grip, and yelled at him to let go.<p>

"Quiet Potter," Snape said dropping the boy finally. Harry was sure he was going to have bruises later on.

"Come along," Snape stopped when he noticed Harry wasn't coming. "What are you waiting for?"

"You have hurt my arm, and you don't seem to be in control of yourself, I'm going to Professor McGonagal. She can handle this," Harry threw his hands in the air and turned to go back.

"Really? Then I'll walk you, it should be surprising. For you," Snape added with a sneer.

* * *

><p>Of the 18 people who have this story in their faves and the 40 people who have it in their alerts, thank you to those who reviewed. this is the longest chapter so far, does this mean I get more reviews? seems fair to me, to you? tell me in a review! lol<p>

This is not going to have too much of the Lily/Harry hurt comfort, unfortunately, you'll soon see why. It is a Severus and Harry thing. Lily is just there to add a different element that I have not read before.


	5. A Disappointing Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>A Disappointing Meeting<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Five

2011/09/01

Harry tried hard to not stomp his feet on his way to his head of house's office. He could feel Snape's sneer directed at the back of his neck. There was only one person right now that could make this right. Well, if he happened to run across Dumbledore first that would help too, but Oliver had told him quietly last night that their head of house would never let someone get away with this.

And after what happened a few nights ago in detention, Harry was sure he was in the right to refuse Snape.

He heard Snape take some points away from Hufflepuff behind him. Snape wasn't trying to grab him though, just walk behind him. Oh boy was he going to get it when Professor McGonagalll heard about this!

* * *

><p>Snape smirked when he saw Potter tense up his shoulders again. Clearly he was unhappy with the Professor walking him.<p>

He was about to be even more unhappy. Minerva was away for the afternoon.

Snape watched as Potter strutted to her office door and knocked like he had every right to bother his teacher for no reason at all.

A moment passed, and Potter knocked again.

"Did you ever think your head of house may have other things to do than the wait on her most famous pupil?" Snape sneered at him.

"Then I want to go to Dumbledore," Potter told him turning around.

Before Snape could answer the lock on the door slid, and the door opened. "Come in," Minerva called.

Potter slid through the door, looking nervous now as he approached his teachers desk.

Minerva watched him for a minute, "Well, what is it?"

"I erm-"

"Eloquent as always. Potter wanted to come to you instead of serving his detention with me."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the pair of them, "Is that so? Mr. Potter you should listen to your teachers!"

Potter flushed, "I always do but this time was different. Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter. I understand that this information is hard to take, but that does not mean you can speak to or about your professors like that!"

Snape caught her eye, shaking his head.

"Oh, I see that you have not yet discussed this. Well then, let us confront the problem at hand then. Why are you here?"

"Professor Snape was dragging me down to detention for punishment I didn't deserve, angry about something I didn't do," Potter explained, his bravado was a little to much to fake the hurt arm again it appeared.

"Alright, well, we can discuss this tomorrow. For now, know that your professor had good reason. Also know that it is important Mr. Potter that you talk with Professor Snape tonight."

She waved the two of them out of her office. Turning to leave, Potter looked stunned. Meeting Snapes grin, Harry felt rather embarrassed now.

"Oh and Mr. Potter," Minerva called as they reached the door, "I expect you to next time follow your teacher and come to me after. Unless you feel you are in danger."

Potter glared at his head of house slamming the door shut behind them.

Snape checked his pocket watch, happy to see that he now had no time what so ever to explain to Potter the history of Lily and him, or the potion complexities.

"Five points for making unnecessary noise," Snape drawled.

* * *

><p>Harry would have dragged his heels behind his professor, but Snape seemed to be in a hurry.<p>

"Move along Potter. You have set us back almost half an hour."

Harry didn't see how, it only took maybe ten minutes to get up to McGonagall's office. He consoled himself that at least there was

* * *

><p>Lily tossed the final ingredient in. Her now good friend Remus sat in his chair patiently. The war hadn't been good to him, and during one of his transformations, he had lost the ability to use his legs easily, and now had to carry a cane everywhere.<p>

"You'll be leaving now then?"

"Yes Remus, I just have to ensure that I go to the right place, a place where my husband and child lived. I know my husband would have tried to find me." Lily gestured for him to hand her the appropriate memory.

She had a lot of trouble picking the memories because she didn't want to end up without important memories. and each one was precious since the time they had together was not long at all. Both died a little over a year after her baby had been born.

The first memory was from while she was dating her husband, they had sat down together and were drinking white wine from the wrong glasses. A funny memory, but not one that Lily would miss too much. She could hardly remember why they were laughing so hard even before she took the memory out.

The other was her most humiliating moment when she was pregnant. It was during her morning sickness, when she stood to open the front door to receive a package, and found out rather quickly that she looked a right mess. This memory wouldn't be missed at all.

"I just have to stir them in. You'll take care of them when I'm gone right?"

"Of course. I'll take care of everything," Remus assured her.

"I left some letters, in the top drawer of my desk," Lily told him.

"I will take care of them for you. But if you are having second opinions maybe you shouldn't-"

"No, I'm going. I want to see my husband and my child again," Lily said determined.

"Alright Lily. Alright. I'll miss you. We all will," REmus told her earnestly. Lily knew he meant his best friend who had been trying since shortly after her husband died to get her with him.

She was already going though. she had spent the best years of her life working on it, and nothing was going to stop her from holding her husband and child tonight.

* * *

><p>Minerva scheduled in some time to confront Snape tomorrow on how to treat Mr. Potter. She was quite unhappy about it. There was no time to take care of this tonight, but tomorrow would be another issue entirely.<p>

If Severus Snape didn't start paying attention to what he was doing soon, there was going to be more than just an unhappy child at hand. As it was, she rescheduled Snape for the afternoon shift checking the Hallways for troublemakers.

She ignored the note she had made years ago to remind herself that Severus took a nap at that exact time before dinner. Perhaps a little less sleep would clear the man's head.

* * *

><p>"Listen carefully, as I will only say this once. I have been working for ten years on a single potion," Snape paced the length of his personal lab. "This potion is more complicated than anything you'll ever be faced with. This potion requires two people to work simultaneously unknowing if another is truly working on the potion.<p>

"There is no way to know how the potion will work, if it will have the desired affect or if it will create havoc. This is how you determine the person that will step forward when you finish this potion," Snape held the vial of memories up for viewing. Potter was completely silent for once, watching avidly and paying strict attention.

Instead of further explaining, Snape cast a silent spell at the cauldron and poured the small handful of memories in. It was best to use more than one, to ensure that the right person came out. After all, it wouldn't help him at all if a Lily as evil as Bella Lestrange came out of the cauldron professing devotion to the dark lord.

* * *

><p>Review please! and tell me what you want to see in this story, and what would suck if it showed up.<p> 


	6. A Cruel Reunion

A question that was brought out asked why Harry is in second year, and then suddenly in seventh year two chapters ago. The answer is simple, he wasn't. He was upstairs because the seventh years (Oliver and his year) were going wild (and the other years were probably down there encouraging the racket) and he blamed this on Hermione for bringing up the exams and freaking everybody out. I'll soon be going back to fix that so you can read it more easily. I can only do one thing at a time right now though, so I have to update first.

I was trying to slow down the story a little, and keep with the pattern I have going already. It isn't really important to the plot, just a little something to show you how Harry's day was going. The problem I keep having is that when I go back and proofread, the changes sometimes don't stick. Does anyone else have this problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>A Cruel Reunion<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Six

2011/09/07

Harry watched as his professor cast spells and finally dump his memories into the potion.

"Now, Potter, we will see if the potion works. You are only here because Dumbledore wished it."

Harry was almost sure that the teacher had lost his mind, and still had no idea what he was talking about.

"I am reaching out across time and space; bringing back some specific people from the dead tonight, and you are to be quiet no matter what happens," he spoke slowly and made sure to drawl out how important this was.

* * *

><p>Snape dreaded having to continue, to share what had been solely his for the past decade.<p>

A glance at his watch told him that soon he would be joined by the small party that wanted to observe and monitor the process. They wouldn't be alone for very long and there was no way he could avoid telling Potter in private.

"I am bringing back a childhood friend of mine. There is no way to know how they will react to their new environment. Only certain people could be chosen to return, to everyone has the prowess to make the potion that requires them to travel to our end," Snape lied, adding that "Your father certainly didn't."

Snape glanced at the memories swirling around the potion. There was still time to add James to the potion. Severus had deliberately left him out of all the potions. Even the Prewitt brothers had been added (a condition for receiving some of the more precious ingredients).

Snape had honestly thought that it would have cost him more than it did to procure everything he needed.

* * *

><p>Harry jumped when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Professor? We were told you were ready?" That sounded like Mr. Weasley.

"Severus! Open this door, I won't stand out here all night!" Another woman called out.

"Potter!" Snape snarled in his ear, "answer the door already!"

Startled, Harry jumped to his feet and rushed to let the group in. He was about a foot away when the door flew open, nearly whacking him on the shoulder.

Whipping around, Harry got enough time to catch Snape's grin before he turned away to look at his potion. Jerk.

The large group was rather loud, yelling and tripping over themselves. There were a few seventh years that Harry recognized that seemed more mature and composed than the adults they were walking with.

"Mr Potter, did Professor Snape tell you about the potion?" A seventh year prefect asked.

"Yes ma'am, it seems to be very important work," Harry told the Ravenclaw politely.

* * *

><p>"Wish me luck?" Lily asked a final time.<p>

Remus nodded to her, "Good luck! And stay safe. Good bye, Lily."

"I'll probably see you in a minute, but just in case, good bye!"

Lily dropped into the potion ready to see her family again. Unfortunately she was not prepared for the heat of the potion, and breathed out all her air.

* * *

><p>The entire group held their breath as the potion began to bubble. Harry was watching Snape instead of the cauldron. The man looked more mental than any other time Harry had seen him.<p>

His arms were thrown back, and he was smiling a mile wide in a sick looking way. His back teeth looked black from where Harry was standing. It was a truly frightening look, Harry admitted to himself.

* * *

><p>Snape watched the depths of the cauldron, from where he could see it. the glowing ocean blue potion made it impossible to see very far. Snape wondered very briefly if he should have used a bigger cauldron.<p>

He was watching so intently that he was able to instantly notice a shadow at the bottom of the cauldron, just out of his became clearer, and he could see the persons' long dark hair moving as they struggled.

They were supposed to come up on their own; the potion was dangerous to get on your hands. Snape wondered if anyone had ever drowned before coming completely out. Long slender nails broke the surface and grabbed the sides of the cauldron to pull themselves out.

She was magnificent, gasping for air when she came out. She threw herself over the edge of the cauldron, landing on the cushioning charm harshly.

She lay there panting for a minute, then silently cast a drying and cleaning spell on herself. Snape was beside her, helping her up in the same moment.

She let him help her stand, and to lead her out of the room without any fuss.

* * *

><p>It was really happening too fast Harry wanted to watch more people come from the potion (Mr. Weasley had told him they were expecting a few others from his family), but he was led out of the room to join Snape and the woman. The door shut behind him, and he was left standing alone in the middle of the Professor's hallway.<p>

He could hear Snape and the women talking in low voices, so he followed the sound. He was walking slowly and still thinking about how cool the potion was.

"Professor?" Both adults turned to look at him. Snape looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights, staring at Harry.

The woman, now that she was dry, looked familiar. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry caught sight of her green eyes.

"Who is-She looks like my mom," Harry looked to Professor Snape.

* * *

><p>Lily thought she was about to drown, distantly she wondered if anyone else had drowned while traveling through the potion. All she could see around her was the blue potion and the sides of the cauldron she had jumped in.<p>

Reaching up, Lily was finally able to reach the surface. She had planned to come out softly as the potion was dangerous in small quantities, it was even known to maim or kill a witch or wizard.

That didn't happen. Lily crashed up, spraying potion all over and slithered to the floor head first.

She had also planned to jump on and hug her husband when she saw him, instead she let him take her arm, and didn't touch him at all. Lily was just a little too shocked to do that at the moment.

"Lily I'm so glad you came," He whispered to her.

"I can't believe you're here, I missed you," Lily whispered back, walking down the familiar hall of their quarters. "How long have I been gone in this reality?"

Severus helped her sit on a foreign couch. Lily wondered where the one she bought for his school quarters went. Maybe dear Rose had destroyed it.

"Eleven years this Halloween," He said slowly.

"Oh, it has only been ten years since you died in my reality. I was told that you had refused to present our daughter to you-know-who," Lily hugged him tightly.

Severus was about to say something when they were interrupted.

Someone scuffed their shoe on the antique rug Eliene had left them, and Lily snapped up to glare at them. A Potter boy, she could recognize any of them in an instant. James was already a widow and had remarried after five years of mourning. From him, he had made a clan larger than even the Prewitts.

What he was doing here though, she didn't understand.

"Potter now is not a good time, leave through the door to the left of the one that you entered. This will count as your detention tonight," Severus told the boy. His voice was hardened and from past experience, Lily knew something had gone wrong.

The Potter boy opened his mouth, and it took Lily a few seconds to understand. She looked like his mom? She looked like Andy? or perhaps Jame's second wife, the Nott widow? As far as she could remember although one was a metamorphosis, neither ever really looked like her.

Lily looked horrified, as she turned to look at Severus.

"Where is our daughter? Where is Rose?" She was crying, because she already knew, she had made it to the wrong world.

She heard her husband dismiss the boy, and was glad that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Review please! this will not be a Marysue, Snape is not going to suddenly be able to do anything. And neither will Lily. The potion couldn't be used against Lord Voldemort because he would be back in ten years with an army of who knows what from another dimension with all the deatheaters that have been killed, some who haven't and maybe even another Voldemort to support him.<p> 


	7. What You Don't Know

I used Severus' first point of view to explain a little farther what it means that Lily changed dimensions. I want no confusion, Harry's mother is dead. This Lily lost her little girl and no it wasn't Harry. Where Lily came from Harry Potter never existed. Voldemort was still running around causing mayhem, because no little boy was there to stop him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>What You Don't Know<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Seven

2011/09/26

Harry ran all the way back to his tower, and didn't stop until he was safe in his common room.

He heard the quidditch team call out to him and he ran right by them outside the common room, not even really seeing them. Snape had sounded more angry than Harry had ever heard him before.

Harry didn't know anything about that lady, but for some reason had thought she looked like his mom, only older, her hair was not as neat as he knew his mom's to be. He had also noticed she was a lot skinnier than his mom.

His mom would be happy to see him though. He knew she would be, after all she had given her life for him.

* * *

><p>Snape was worried about Lily, he had never seen her act this way before, She was over joyed to see him. And yet, she seemed to have never married Potter. If Severus had known he could find a world like that, he would have gone through the potion himself.<p>

A world where Potter didn't get the girl, where he-Severus-was the love of Lily's life. He could just see their little girl now, a respectful young child. She looked like Lily, but perhaps had his mother's hair, or eyes or hands. Something from his side of the family anyways.

He could imagine a little girl in their life so easily, it broke his heart to remember Lily had left her behind. In this world the child had never even existed.

Listening to Lily sob now, he knew she was remembering their child, mourning the second loss of his daughter. He couldn't bring himself to feel any satisfaction out of that.

* * *

><p>Oliver couldn't help watching his seeker out of the corner of his eye, thinking that Harry should be more happy than this! There was something wrong, but the Prefect Clearwater told him everything went perfectly. She saw Lily be lead away bright and healthy.<p>

Snape had helped her of all people, and the whole school was going to be shocked. They had laughed about Snape, traded notes on homework and even argued about jelly bean flavours. And in all the hours that passed Harry hadn't said a word.

Soon their head of house came into the common room, and removed the Weasley clan. Probably to introduce them to their Uncles or something similar. Harry gave him a quick grin before turning back to what he was doing. This didn't seem to faze him at all.

Potter was a nice kid, but without Weasley there, he decided to go up to bed at a reasonable time. Oliver kept an eye on him while he tiredly dragged his feet up the stairs.

"Did Potter tell you about his mom?" Angela asked over her books.

"Nope, he didn;t say a word."

"That's odd isn't it? I mean Harry isn't the kind of person to keep such a thing to himself is he?" Angela asked him. She was right, there was no way this kid knew his mother was in the castle.

* * *

><p>Lily awoke the next morning with her favourite smell right at her nose. The small of Sandalwood and vague potion ingredients was one of the most welcome smells she had ever had.<p>

Softly, Lily ran her hand over the cotton teaching robes, relishing in the feel of her husband's muscles. She had missed using him as a pillow, and she could just feel a few ribs under that muscle.

He was going to need someone to make him eat more.

* * *

><p>Severus watched Lily until he realized what time it was, "Lily, we should get 'll need to fill out some papers for the ministry.<p>

Lily snapped up startled, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you moved. You are quite the stationary sleeper." Yes, Lily suddenly moving around had made him wake up-he had always been a light sleeper.

"My husband never woke up on me," Lily told him. they both paused at those words thinking about it. Acknowledging that he wasn't her husband felt right to Lily, after all, he was not the same person-he was the right person.

It didn't hurt him to know that, he had her love now. Judging by the calm atmosphere that still hung comfortably in the air, Lily must have felt the same way.

"I suspect it was because we both liked to watch you. But we have to get going. And I suspect we're both sore enough sleeping on this infernal sofa!"

Lily's smile was answer enough.

* * *

><p>Lily just wanted to get the paperwork over with. Class would resume on Monday, and she didn't want Severus to miss it. Despite Dumbledore offering leave, Lily wanted to get into routine as quickly as possible. That is why she was dragging Severus all the way to the ministry; to ensure that everything went through today, and there was no problem with her continuing her life here.<p>

She was surprised at how many people came to see her. New traveled fast, already she could see a picture of herself in the paper. A picture where her face had no lines and she was holding a baby.

The emerald eyes seemed to be accusing her as she turned away from the people to enter the ministry elevator. Severus never let her go.

* * *

><p>Harry was watching the students carefully, not quite sure what was going on. He had walked in for breakfast, and everyone had shut up, and then hidden their newspapers from view.<p>

With every one watching him, and half the teachers strangely absent, Harry knew something was up.

Even as he went to sit, his housemates shook their heads at him and moved to make no room for him. Leaving him standing awkwardly in the middle of the benches. Even the Ravenclaw table didn't let him sit.

Another thing that was curious was that Oliver was running from one side of the teacher's table to the other. Probably trying to get the field today, or next week. It all depended on whether and when Flint stole the field from them.

Flint seemed to be up near the front just on principle. He stood off to one side looking bored and talking calmly. Every once in a while his hands would go out or he would gesture out to an empty teacher's seat.

Both of them caught on as the room went silent. Turning to face him, Oliver tried to gesture him to the front of the room, but Harry could already see Flint talking to him quickly.

It was odd to see them getting along. Someone must have died, was Harry's thought.

Oliver headed all the way down the great hall to take Harry out of there. The only thing Harry hoped was that it wasn't the Weasleys or Hagrid and that it wasn't Hedwig.

* * *

><p>Lily may have been completely focused on the paperwork needed to bring back the dead (don't be surprised, it happens occasionally), Severus was hit with an unexpected sledgehammer.<p>

Potter.

The boy would be the death of him, of them! Snape glanced at Lily from across the office. She wanted a marriage certificate to be in the process of being certified today.

While she scribbled out forms on her widowship and applications on her former employment, he held the forms to get guardianship over Potter with Dumbledore's silver signature already on the line.

* * *

><p>Review please! I won't hold it over your head, but it will make me update faster. ;) incentive and all that. Oh and before I forget is there anyone you want to see the reaction of?<p> 


	8. A Decision Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>A Decision Made<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Eight

2011/11/22

Harry was nervous as he followed Captain Wood all the way out to the quidditch field. Oliver seemed intent on leading him straight onto the field-the empty field. There were no teams practicing on the field today, even though the weather was perfect and all the teams wanted to start practicing early this year.

Besides the necessary tryouts, the teams were actually pretty much all chosen. All the teams were obligated to give everyone a fair try at playing the game, but really, there were only two positions that hadn't been filled yet, a Hufflepuff chaser, and a Slytheryn beater. Add to that, the tryouts were early next week. So it was odd that no one would be using the field today, when the weather was so perfect.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Oliver suddenly dropped down on the grass, gesturing for Harry to do the same. "Potter, did Snape talk to you when you were in his lab?"

Not seeing where this was going, Harry told him, "Not really, Just not to touch this and that. Why?"

Oliver sighed, rubbing his hands together, "Well, what did he tell you about the woman?"

"Nothing, but she was really freaked out, she was screaming and crying when I left."

"You know that McGonagal is away, right? she won't be back until the end of the week at least. And Dumbledore is away too, at the minister."

Harry nodded, he had noticed that most of the teachers were gone.

"Harry that potion, it brought people across realities," Oliver explained. "It can bring someone here that isn't alive in our reality-"

Harry jumped up cutting him off, "Great, then they can bring back my parents! We should message Dumbledore right away and get him to being them back too!"

"Potter! Sit down before you hurt yourself. They did try, and your dad, he didn't come through," Harry dropped down disappointed. "Your mom though, she was that lady in Snape's office. That one that was freaking out."

"No, it can't be, she was so upset to see me. My mom would have been happy, she died for me!"

"Maybe she was, she was just also upset that she had lost you," Oliver tried to explain it.

"And she was hugging Snape!"

"I don't know Potter, but that was her alright."

Harry looked at a loss, halfway between kicking something and halfway to running back to the castle.

"She's not here now though, she went to the ministry to fix up her paperwork.

* * *

><p>Snape hadn't told Lily that he had in his breast pocket the forms of guardianship for one Harry Potter. and he didn't plan to. he was going to enjoy his day and then go up to Dumbledore tomorrow morning and demand that the infernal boy be left wherever the hell he was. Snape smiled at Lily and took her hand, It had been a long time since they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and today was a perfect day to pick up on lost habits.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver had told the team to keep an eye out for Potter, he had claimed that he wanted to be left alone. Oliver had parted ways with him outside Hagrid's hut after they had taken a walk together. Harry seemed to be preoccupied, but not too upset over hearing his mom was back. He was quiet, but Oliver figured that anyone would be when their parent had just come back to life and were away.<p>

"That's odd isn't it? I mean Harry isn't the kind of person to keep such a thing to himself is he?" Angela asked him. She was right, there was no way this kid knew his mother was in the castle.

* * *

><p>Lily giggled as she ordered another plate of sandwiches, "You are too skinny!"<p>

The two of them hadn't stopped laughing and smiling since they got up this morning. There were so many things that Severus knew that he had never even thought of researching before, and he had so many accomplishes in this reality that her husband had never had time to pursue. Sure her husband had wanted to find a cure for werewolves, but with the baby and the war, he had never been able to finish his notes. And then he had lost the opportunity.

Even his spellwork was better; he made a repelling charm that was so good, it sent the mob of people clear away from them, and kept the other wizards and witches that wanted to intrude on their time outside the restaurant.

She felt a little guilty at how pleased she was that he had never married. She knew that Severus had seen it too, she hadn't managed to catch herself. Her wide grin when he had told her she was the only one for him had made him blush and turn away. She could honestly tell him that she had not once been interested in marrying James.

They spent the day together thinking of no one else but each other. When it was time to go back to the castle (neither wanted a strange room in the Leaky Cauldron), they both felt like teenagers as they sneaked past McGonagal to their quarters. She wanted Lily to stay with her until their certificate had come in.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke the next morning in his actual bed. A glance at Lily told him she was still sound asleep, enough for him to quietly get dressed and leave her a note. A brief explanation that he was in the headmaster's office for urgent business and would be back soon seemed appropriate.<p>

Instead of flooing, Severus took the walk as an opportunity to sort out how he was going to explain to the headmaster that a child was the last thing Lily needed right now. All too soon Severus was 'cotton candy'ing his way past the gargoyle,

"Come in Severus," Dumbledore called before he knocked.

"Headmaster," Severus pulled the letter out, "I beleive this to be a mistake."

"What mistake, dear boy? the child belongs with you and Lily," the headmaster smiled gently. "Lemon drop, my boy?"

"No thank you," Severus said. He tossed the contract on the headmaster's desk, taking a seat.

"Ahh, it is a little early in the morning, but alas I can't help myself," and then he popped two in his mouth. "De'ifish!"

"Lily is still morning the loss of her daughter, and she was never with James!" Dumbledore calmly watched his potion's teacher stomp around his office while explaining how Lily was unprepared to care for another one's child. "and on top of that, the blood wards could never work, this Lily never sacrificed herself for her child!"

"the sacrifice," Dumbledore finally spoke up, "it has already been made. that is all that was needed, one sacrifice and so long as Harry is around Lily Even's blood, he will be protected. You do not need to sign the forms-if you don't want to-but I ask you to think of something. How will Harry feel knowing that he could have his parent back and that she doesn't _want_ him."

The headmaster picked up the forms, "Keep them in a safe place, you might change your mind."

Snape snatched the papers up, "You won't tell Potter, you like him too much." He gave one last smirk and then left the office.

* * *

><p>Harry had spent yesterday with Fang, playing and rolling around with him. Today he decided though, he would visit Hedwig, He ended up spending the entire morning writing out his homework in a small alcove near Hedwig's favourite perch. Every once in a while she would swoop down to sit in his knee or the edge of his work for a pet.<p>

The smell eventually faded and Harry could sit quite comfortably.

It was easier to sit here, with his familiar than in the second year boy's room with Seamus and Neville and Dean. Or outside where he might be teased by the other houses. It was obvious that they knew he hadn't figured out that women was supposed to be Lily Potter.

A few people came in, but none of them could really see him, so Harry was left alone to play with his owl as he liked. His eyes had adjusted to the dark corner hours ago, so he no longer needed to squint to read his work.

"Writing poetry in the dark? My my my, aren't we pathetic?" The voice was right by his ear. Harry jumped up so fast he threw Hedwig on the ground and ln landed a good four feet from where he had been sitting. Looking up, Harry was furious to see Snape sneering from where he had crept up on him.

* * *

><p>Snape had come to the Owlery to get a letter delivered, but he was distracted by Potter sitting in one of the most unhealthy places imaginable. Deep in the stone Owlery where the fresh air couldn't quite reach and the feathers and bird droppings were at their thickest. it was a lung disease waiting to happen. He had almost missed seeing the brat there, had he not noticed the white owl flying down and the unmistakable mop of hair the boy had.<p>

Watching the boy jump gave Snape a great deal of satisfaction. The stunned look of a deer in headlights was enough to make Snape's day.

"Well, don't you have work to do? get back to your common room and do it!"

The boy nearly bolted then seemed to think of something, "Snape-"

"It's professor Snape and get out of here!" Snape's good mood hadn't vanished, but he was getting frustrated.

"Uhh, what about that woman, Lily? is she really-"

This Lily was not Potter's mom, no matter what the papers said, or the Headmaster insinuated. Snape's patience snapped, "Get back to your dormitory. Or better yet, you can serve detention with Filch. Immediately. . ." He let the sentence hang for a few seconds.

Potter paled before turning a red to compete with his ginger friend and running out of the Owlery.

* * *

><p>Review please! and am I hinting enough at a Snape father son relationship here or am I focusing on the lily thing too much, i won't know if you don't tell me. and I apologize for the long wait, I've been busy, with work, and life! a new step in life has passed and I am busy getting use to it, but old comforts always help.<p> 


	9. A Meeting of a Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The Meeting of a Lifetime<p>

By Ancient Midnight

Chapter Nine

2011/11/27

Obviously, Snape wasn't going to help. Harry actually felt a little stupid for thinking he would. Being the greasy git of the dungeons it was unlikely if not impossible for Snape to do anything but scorn and snap at him for asking.

Harry couldn't help feeling like he should be more excited about a women who looked like his mom returning to life. But even Harry in what little time he had seen her, knew that this woman was not his mom, and couldn't be. It seemed like it would be an insult to Lily Potter for him to pretend she was. Even though calling a twin of his mom Lily was a little weird even in his head.

Luckily, Harry bumped into Hermoine before seeing anyone else. Ever the understanding one, Hermoine took him by the arm to the furthest reaches of the library, and hexed anyone who came near. Despite bouncing around and the wide grin that told Harry she desperately wanted to grill him for information, she never actually asked a single question.

While Harry sat and thought to himself, Hermoine was quickly once again lost in the pages of research. Not even a returned-to-life parent could keep her from reading up on one of her favourite topics. It was a dependable comfort for Harry. If Ron were here he'd want to go practice quidditch, then he'd blush and mutter about being happy that Lily was back and for a maximum of five minutes (with encouragement from both friends) stay focused on how Harry felt and what was happening.

Neither friend would put more dramatics into this than need be. Luckily for Harry they could distract themselves purposefully or not and Harry would have time to sort things out in his head first.

Reaching a lull in her reading, Hermione glanced up, "You alright?"

"Fine, just thinking," Harry sat back. "She's not really my mom, you know?"

"No?" Hermoine fished a book mark out of her textbook.

"No, I can tell. I don't even know my mom and I can tell," Harry told her.

Hermoine fidgeted for a moment. "You know that she is staying with Professor Snape, right?"

Harry couldn't remember if someone had told him that. It sounded right, Lily certainly liked Snape after all. "He's being a jerk."

"Really? I hear that Professor McGonagal has it in for him lately. She cut back the funding for his personal potions research."

"How did you know that?" It amazed Harry the things Hermoine knew that no one else did.

"His library paid for by the school was moved to the potions section down there. Madam Pomphrey needs people to help her put them all away. Professor Snape knew exactly what books to study from. There are even text books for potion mastery, copies of ancient books on runes, books on herbology," Hermoine's eyes twinkled as she described the treasures that had been opened to the public.

"Well, Why aren't we helping her? You might find a good book there," Harry snickered at Hermoine's guilty glance at her table. Grabbing her arm, Harry dragged her back to the librarian's desk to help her sort out the new books.

Sure enough, Harry found two books that were interesting enough to read before bed.

* * *

><p>Lily hadn't asked Severus any questions about her other life in this reality. She had asked a thousand questions about his personal life, a hundred questions on his family and friends, and about a million on his research. So it came as a great surprise when she suddenly asked about her children in this reality.<p>

"James always wanted a lot of kids, he has his own little clan where I come from. How many children did I have with him?"

Severus didn't want to think about it, but one look at Lily told him she wasn't going to drop it. "Only one. Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. He's a second year now."

"hmmm, so you told me before that Lily sacrificed herself?"

"And James died the same night," Severus felt the need to repeat this.

"Why didn't Rose end up killing the Dark lord? You died the same way as she did."

"I have no idea," Severus took a glance at his watch, "We are going to be late for classes, are you sure you want to cover astrology?"

"Yes, and I noticed that the second years aren't taking charms or potions today, they were switched with the fourth years. How strange," Lily fixed him with a glare.

"Yes strange."

* * *

><p>McGonagal couldn't return to her duties fast enough for the second year Gryffindors. Classes had switched and now they had the tonight free, but four assignments due after lunch. They should have only had three. Helping a group of grouchy second years rush their homework was not on the favourite's list of any of the other years. Even Hermoine was frustrated with the lot of them and it was funny to watch.<p>

The entire house of Ravenclaw were very agitated; their books all became due and had to be returned (usually Flitwick could talk the librarian into giving them more time), and on top of that their headboy had just announced that he was not returning to school. Everyone was giving anyone with a blue tie a large amount of personal space. Even so much as looking at them seemed to be setting them off.

Of course with both opposing head of houses away, Snape was rumoured to have two candidates for the headmaster to look at.

And to think it was only Monday.

* * *

><p>Classes in the morning were terrible, Binns put the whole class to sleep in record time. Despite being Monday morning, even Hermoine lost the gleam in her eye. Not able to completely fall asleep, the class had zoned out in boredom and even those taking notes couldn't focus on the ghosts unusually slow drawl about the Goblin economy struggle during the Dwarven population decline. It had about to become an emergency worthy of drastic second year measures. they were saved when Harry was sure that Binns had said the declination had something to do with house elves, that he heard the professor say 'house elves rebellion of. . . " but Hermoine was just as sure that the ghost had NOT said that. Their written debate back and forth made the class more bearable afterwards.<p>

Hermoine used her books while Harry used broken pieces of Professor Binn's Lecture.

Harry was just telling Hermoine about how that one class was the worst class in the history of Hogwarts when they entered Defense.

"This class will make everything worth it Hermoine, you'll see!" Harry for once had to drag his friend to their seats. Even Lockheart couldn't ruin this class with all of his enthusiasm.

Gilderoy Lockheart made himself a spectacular entrance, with lights and fancy tricks.

"No no no, forget about your homework, I understand that you thought you would have lunchtime to look it over," He gave a sympathetic nod of his head, while his students grinned at one another. "You may hand it in next class. And that is all the homework you will recieve today."

For a moment, Lockheart was loved by the entire class. He pranced around the room and with a magnificent wave of his wand gave them each a pop quiz.

"I hate to be a strictly mean teacher, but it is imperative that I know how each of you-" he paused to gleam his teeth at his students, "stand in your knowledge of the subject. "

Question one:

How many times has Gilderoy Lockheart won 'best smile of the year' award?

0

1

2

Harry had been wrong, this was the worste class he had ever watched.

* * *

><p>"Severus, I want to see Harry. I want to at least ask a few questions," Lily paced in front of him with a brandy in her hand.<p>

"Well, ask away, I can tell you," Severus told her.

"You don't even know him. and the last time he saw me I was screaming my had off like a lunatic. That is enough to scar anyone."

"He is quite fine, I spoke to him yesterday."

Lily turned to him, "I want to talk to him. If only to make sure I haven't scarred the boy."

Severus didn't say anything as Lily left their apartments. He finished his drink and wondered if once again, Potter was going to get the girl.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't stop talking to the fourth years that told him Lily was teaching charms. Most of what they were saying now was just being repeated fro what they had told Harry earlier, but the fourth years didn't mind. Every once in a while one of them would mention a detail they had forgotten and that would set everyone off again.<p>

"She has this kind of hard voice that she uses to get your attention, and she really knew her stuff. She was talking about charms and she even knew most of our names already. She said she had met most of us before," The boy told him. The other kids nodded, glad to be able to tell Harry about the woman.

"She was a little strict and she didn't care if we could do the spell, so long as we did everything correctly for the spell. She said intent could be drawn on in it's own time."

"Wow, sounds like a female Flitwick!" Harry said. He was happy to hear a little of what he knew of his mom to be true; she was good at charms.

"Yeah, maybe she'll stay on as like a supply teacher or something."

"That would be great," they all agreed.

"Well thanks," Harry said.

"Oh, no problem." "Anytime."

Harry laughed as he headed back to Hermoine at her mountain of books. Ron had sent a letter for them and harry hadn't read it yet.

"Good news?"

"He's coming back next week, and he sends his best," Hermoine grinned at him before turning back to her book.

"Harry," Lee Jordan called, "Your mom would like to see you. She's outside the portrait."

"Oh, what a surprise," Hermoine said.

Harry nearly knocked over his chair as he made his way to the portrait. swinging it open, Harry saw her conversing with one of the portraits down the hall. Hearing the Fat Lady call out, Lily turned to them.

"Harry," she said giving him a nervous smile.

"Lily, I was hoping-err," Harry had nothing to say actually. But he did have about a million questions.

Lily came closer, spreading her arms for a hug, "I wanted to see you now that I have the chance."

Harry gave her a hug while he was still trying to work on getting his voice to work.

"How is school work? Are you having any trouble?" Lily pulled out of the hug and took two steps back. Maybe he didn't hug her right.

"It's not too bad, I did most of my homework this weekend actually. I have a friend who helps me. She makes sure I do it on time," Harry was excited to share.

"Ahh, so you had a good day?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah. We were running around scrambling to get it done. We got bonus marks anyways for having the surprise homework done. And no homework."

"Good good," Lily told him. "Who do you live with during the summer?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon," Harry wondered if maybe she wanted him to go somewhere else.

"She must spoil you rotten," Lily told him.

"Not really," Harry said but Lily looked like she didn't believe him, "So what's your favourite colour?"

Idiot idiot idiot

Lily laughed, "I've traveled through realities and time for you to ask that one question?"

Harry blushed feeling stupid. Lily took his arm, patting it a few times.

"No no, relax. Let's see. Um, well, until I started Hogwarts, my favourite colour was lavender. Then red, and during my final years at Hogwarts I was partial to blue because of my favourite sweater. After school I still liked blue, but after my daughter-well I think colours just lost their magic for me," Lily paused thinking, "I think if I have to pick now, it would probably be Orange. A new colour for a new life."

Harry was a little stunned. Not so much because of the information (His mom probably favoured the colour blue), but also because of the brief smell he caught when Lily had come closer to pat his arm.

* * *

><p>Severus went around the corner to the Gryffindor common rooms. He could hear Lily's gentle voice and Potter's grating answer. It had only taken a few moments for Snape to decide that if he had to share Lily with Potter, he would.<p>

One brat was not worth giving up Her. She was too important, and if she wanted to be around Potter, then she would be. Snape would hand her those forms tonight if that was what she wanted.

But seeing them together stopped Snape short. Lily was asking questions and Potter was so polite and intelligent when he ansewred. He was obviously completely focused on her.

Snape was about to enter when he saw the child start to get embarrassed, but Lily was handling it.

Lily was describing her favourite colour and Potter was just listening. He looked as entranced by his mother as Snape was. He had never seen how much Potter looked like his mother before he saw them together.

For a moment, Snape forgot that this Lily was from a different reality. If Lily had stepped aside and they had both lived and Lily had forgiven him this could have been Snape's family.

* * *

><p>Harry felt more than a little insulted, taking a glance around them he noticed Snape a little ways off. He was watching the two of them with a familiar mean look. The same look usually came right before Harry was served with detention or got in deep trouble.<p>

He wanted to tell Lily what he knew, but he wanted information more. And maybe, Lily would want to take him away from the Dursley's.

Lily thought he was nervous, so she continued,"My favourite food has always been doused in honey, which is also my favourite condiment. I like deer, having been saved by a stag in my sixth year, that is a story for another time Harry. I like to wear only my favourite perfume, made by my husband. My favourite flower is a water Lily. Anything else?"

"Why did you come tonight? You've been back days," Harry asked.

"Well, I was busy and sorting things out," She took a moment to think. Harry watched as she made a triangle with her hands in the air. She did it twice now so thoughtlessly he wondered how long she had that habit. "I wanted to come to you when I was ready and of sound mind to do so." Lily had to lean against the wall and Harry was reminded that she wasn't his mother.

"Oh, I understand," Harry smiled at her, completely unsure of what to do. "I should get going, and look, Snape's here."

Lily turned her head but Harry didn't understand the look she gave Snape.

"It's 'Professor Snape' Potter, go on." Snape didn't sound as angry as he usually did, but Harry took no chance as he ran all the way back in his dormitory.

"Sword in Stone," he muttered. He could just hear them laughing as the door shut behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Lily laughed as she spoke.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
